Like Father, Like Son, Unfortunatly
by Superhypercarrot
Summary: Harry Potter was sent to live with the Dursleys because his baby brother was the Boy Who Lived. Not Bad Potters. Good Dursleys. Spoilt, arrogant Harry. Not a Wrong BWL story, Harry is REALLY, just the epic big bro. Harry/Daphne, 2 YEARS OLDER.
1. Chapter 1

**Generally, I am a Harry/Ginny shipper. I prefer to stick to Cannon pairings. However this is not a Harry/Ginny fic. *gasps* Harry is a spoiled prat for a while in this story, and I don't feel that the Harry/Ginny pairing works. This is Harry/Daphne Greengrass. Please read and review. :D**

* * *

"Hey Dudley?"

"What Harry?" answered Dudley Dursley warily,

"Shut up." The boy sing-songed, Dudley rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his irritating cousin,

"Hey Dudley?" Harry asked again, Dudley looked pointedly in the opposite direction. "Dudley?" The seven-year old boy repeated, "Dudley, Dudley, Dudley, Dudley, Dudley, Du-"

"What!" Bellowed the infuriated cousin, Harry grinned a wide, gap toothed smile,

"Shut up." He chirped. Dudley banged his head against the car window. Mrs Dursley turned around,

"Don't make me come back there!" She berated, Mr Dursley merely shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. Finally the car pulled up outside the school, the car door swung open.

"Bye boys! Have fun!" Called Petunia Dursley, the two boys set off towards the school gate, hardly sparing Mrs Dursley a second glance, the woman sighed, placing a hand on her heart as she did so,

"They grow up so fast, don't they Vernon?" The woman said, Vernon Durlsey grunted in affirmative,

"Little tykes..." He said, before the doting Parents drove off.

* * *

"Dudley?" Asked Harry,

"shut up." Said Dudley, Harry opened and closed his mouth several times,

"That's my line!" He finally cried indignantly, Dudley snickered in response,

"look, it's Piers! Oiy, Piers!" Yelled Dudley, after spotting his friends, the scrawny boy ran over to them.

"Hey Dudley, Harry." The rat like boy said, beady eyes flickering around, "what are we doing today?" Harry and Dudley glanced at each other and shrugged, suddenly, Harry grinned, leapt forward and hit Piers on the arm,

"Tag, you're it!" He yelled, before sprinting off, Dudley close behind him. Piers yelled out in frustration before running after them. The boys ran around the playground happily, many more children joining the game, until the bell rang, signalling the start of class.

The children filed in, Harry and Dudley taking their usual spaces at the back of the classroom, on the front row, sat a small, round boy with wide brown eyes. As the class settled down, Harry, Dursley and their friends pulled out their Spit Ball straws, laughing quietly. Harry and Dudley began to whisper a chant, and slowly, the rest of their friends joined in,

"Neville Longbottom

Smells really rotten

and he belongs in a zoo

His grandmother's fat

He looks like a rat

And he's too dumb for Year 2"

As the rhyme came to a close, the boy in question was pelted with spit-balls. Neville Longbottom blinked back tears, silently wishing that the teacher would do something. She didn't.

The class finally ended, and the boy dashed outside, hearing Harry and Dursley jeering at his fast retreating back, their cronies tittering behind them. It wasn't long before they gave chase after the round boy, it didn't take them long to catch him.

* * *

Augusta Longbottom picked up her grandson after school, the boy had a black eye and a split lip, "Fighting again?" She asked disapprovingly. Neville didn't respond, eyes burning with unshed tears as she drove him home.

* * *

**Hope you liked, please review. What house do you want Harry to be in, and who do you think he should be friends with? All houses welcome, bar Gryffindor. I was thinking of Harry having a group a bit like the marauders, so, who do you think he should be friends with?**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chappie! Info on why Harry is with the Dursleys will come up later on, hope you like, please read and review :D**

* * *

The front door swung open and Petunia Dursley glanced up from her spot at the kitchen table to see Harry and Dudley run in, they were both laughing delightedly,

"Hey boys, how was your day." She said, Harry and Dudley glanced at each other,

"Fun." They chorused, eyes wide and innocent, she smiled at them,

"Good to hear it, Dudley, your birthday's coming up, any idea what you want to do?" Dudley glanced at his cousin, who shrugged. Then, the small boys eyes lit up,

"I want a party." He grinned up at his mother.

"Sure thing Honey..." The woman crooned. Dudley basked in the attention for a few minutes, making many more requests before Harry dragged him upstairs.

"Dudley." The boy said, eyes wide, "I need to show you something." He glanced at the door to make sure it was shut, before turning to his cousin, "watch." Harry picked up a few blocks of Lego and spread them on his bed, then, he reached out, holding his hand above them. Slowly and steadily, they began to rise into the air, Harry spun his finger in a lazy circle, and the blocks followed them. Dudley gazed at his cousin, mouth ajar.

"How are you doing that?" He gaped, Harry shrugged.

"I accidentally made things move before, without touching them, and I wanted to made it perfect before I showed you. You can't tell anyone!" Dudley nodded, mouth still open,

"I promise..." He whispered. Harry flicked his wrist, and the Lego blocks fell onto the bed.

"Imagine Dudley, just think what we can do with this. Longbottom will never be safe again..." Harry said, laughing evilly.

* * *

"It's a pig." Said Dudley with a tone of finality.

"No. It's a dragon." Answered his cousin. The two boys were lying on the grass in the park, hands supporting their heads as they gazed at the clouds.

"It's definitely a pig." He huffed, "dragons don't look like that!" Harry snorted,

"How would you know? You've never seen one."he said, Dudley rolled his eyes.

"I've seen pictures." He snapped,

"But how do you know the person who drew it knew what a dragon looks like?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why would they draw it if they didn't know what it looks like?" Dudley sneered, Harry shrugged,

"Why don't you ask them!" he asked, Dudley groaned.

"Eurgh. I don't care what a dragon looks like. That is a pig." He muttered. Harry chose to ignore his last comment.

"That," he said, gesturing to another cloud, "Is a bus."

"It's your face." Dudley sneered,

"Hey!" Cried Harry, the two ran off, laughter echoing behind them.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked, Harry is the same age as Cedric in this story. Just so you know, the friendships Harry makes are not limited to his house. Personally, I am leaning towards Slytherin or Ravenclaw because I don't want Harry to be like a Cedric Diggory clone, but please let me know what house you want. Read and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"I got a letter!" Sung Harry as he skipped into the kitchen, Petunia Dursley glanced at him.

"From who, exactly?" She asked, although she was sure she already knew, there was a pause as Harry roughly ripped open the thick envelope and read out,

"Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." He looked thoughtful for a moment before he stated, "I am confused." Dudley snickered as he munched on his breakfast and Petunia rested her face in her hands despairingly.

"Harry... I've been meaning to tell you for a while, but the right time never came about, you're a wizard Harry, this may come as a shock to you, but, magic is real." she said, Dudley choked on his cereal as Petunia continued, "I know you never expected this, but you'll be going to Hogwarts to continue your education..." Dudley spluttered, spraying his mother with chewed up breakfast.

"What! What about Stonewall High?" He cried, "How can I go to school without that idiot? I'll fail my exams!" Harry placed a hand over his heart,

"Gee Dudders, I never knew you felt so strongly about me." he smirked, "but seriously though, I don't want to go to Pigspots school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"I know Harry dear," said Petunia, "but I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter..." Harry scowled folding his arms angrily. He turned his back to his aunt, before turning back to face her, fat, crocodile tears slipping down his cheeks,

"I don't want to go..." He sniffed, "I'll miss you and Uncle Vernon and Dudley too much, please, please, please don't make me go..." Petunia looked torn,

"Harry dear, please, there's nothing I can do." She pulled him into a hug, "sorry baby..." She soothed. Harry, realising his attempt at persuasion was proving to be nothing more then entertainment for Dudley, pulled himself away and stalked up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

The family of four walked through Diagon Ally with wide eyes. Well, three of them did. Harry's arms were crossed angrily across his chest and his eyes were fixed determinately on the floor.

"Look at that!" Gasped Dudley, pointing at an owl in a cage, "I want one." the boy glanced pointedly at his mother, "Mum. I want an owl." Petunia Dursley smiled at her son,

"Sure thing Honey, we'll get you and Harry a pet if you want, would you like that Harry?" She looked at her nephew with hopeful eyes, but Harry merely shrugged non responsively. She sighed, tugging her boys into the shop, Mr Dursley following behind.

"Wow..." Breathed Dudley, even Harry looked awestruck, though he immediately looked sour after.

"Mu-um." Dudley whined, "Can I have an owl?" Mrs Dursley smiled at her son,

"Boys, just pick a pet." Said Mr Dursley, backing away from a particularly hungry looking owl that was eyeing him greedily. Harry, despite his longing to remain sullen, began to wander through the rows upon rows of animals. Suddenly, an outraged hissing caught his attention.

"Get back filthy Humans, back I say, back! If not for this damned prison I would crush you limb from limb!" Harry peered round the corner to see several children huddled around a small glass tank, aawing. Harry roughly shoved a boy out of the way, to reveal a snake. It's scales were black and shone when they caught the light. It was thin and small, big enough to wind around his wrist twice at most.

Harry tilted his head to the side to survey the snake. He knew, without a doubt, that he wanted it, "Aunt Petunia!" He called. The children who had been peering at the snake glanced at him with wide eyes as Petunia Dursley sped round the corner. He pointed at the snake, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" He asked.

He always got what he wanted.

* * *

**Ok, new chapter. I need some opinions here. Currently, Slytherin's the most popular option, Hufflepuff close behind. Please, please, please review. What house should Harry be in, who should he befriend?**

**Hope you liked :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read and review, hope you like :)))**

* * *

"Boys." Called Mrs Dursley sweetly. There was no response. "Boys." She called once more. The womans nostrils flared, "Boys. Get down here now. You're going to be late." She screamed at the top of her lungs. There was a bang from upstairs, a yelp and then down dashed Harry and Dudley, between them they were carrying Harry's trunk.

"No need to shout mum..." Said Dudley.

"Yeah, you practically deafened me!" Harry cried. Mrs Dursley rolled her eyes and began ushering the boys into the car.

"It says on my ticket, Platform 9 and 3/4." said Harry, "I don't think that's a platform..." Petunia Dursley smiled,

"walk through the barrier between 9 and 10." she laughed. As small family slipped onto the platform, Harry felt butterflies begin to flap in his stomach.

"Be good." Said Mr Dursley gruffly, ruffling Harry's hair, "write to us." Harry nodded

"Have fun Harry!" cried Mrs Dursley, looking close to tears as she threw her arms around the boy, "See you soon dear."

"I'll help you carry your stuff." Said Dudley, the two yanked the trunk into one of the compartments,

"Bye Harry..." Muttered Dudley, patting his cousin and best friend on the back. "Show these wizards who's boss. I'll write to you from Smeltings." Harry nodded, unable to speak for fear of crying, and his cousin shuffled off the train to his parents. It wasn't long before the train took off and Harry was shouting frantic goodbyes from the window, feeling tears prickling at the back of his eyes.

Harry flopped onto a seat lazily, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes, he would have happily stayed this way if his compartment door hadn't slid open, revealing a tall boy with flat dark hair and crooked teeth. The boy threw himself down opposite Harry, extending a hand confidently,

"I'm Flint, Marcus Flint." He said, Harry smirked reaching out and accepting the hand,

"Harry Potter." The two surveyed each other silently for a few moments, and Harry decided, that the boy was a new friend. There was a sudden sneeze that made the boys jump and Harry and his companion glanced at the source of the noise.

High up, perched precariously on the luggage rack, were two figures. Upon being spotted, they leapt down, to reveal two tiny boys with heads of shocking red hair and identical smiles.

"Pleasure to meet you my dear fellows," said one

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Continued the other,

"I am Fred."

"And I am George! The handsome one..."

"Together we are..."

"Gred and Forge!"

* * *

**Please review, Slytherin is in the lead. To make this clear, the people in Harry's year that aren't in cannon are**

**Daphne**

**Flint**

**Theodore Nott**

**Dudley (though he's a muggle).**

**To those of you wondering about the Potters, they wont come up for a while, Harry's brother will follow a similar path to Cannon Harry. The reason for the Potters leaving Harry will come up when Harry's brother enters Hogwarts.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Potter, Harry." Called out the stern faced teacher, Fred patted him encouragingly on the shoulder and Harry grinned at the boys, hands buried deep into his pockets, the tall boy walked confidently up to the sorting hat, smirking at the crowd of students cockily, before the hat was dropped over his eyes.

"Well... Your a nasty piece of work, aren't you?" Said the hat after a moment, Harry jumped,

"You can talk?" He whispered,

"Of course, I can sing too, but you obviously were too busy putting spiders in Diggory's hair." Said the hat, "now... As to where to put you. Well... That's interesting, you are relatively loyal, but you're far to unkind for the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw is out of the questions, I don't believe you'd willingly read a book to save your life, well that leaves you two options, Slytherin or Gryfindor, brave, unboubtedly, but your sly as well, I know another yound man who had to make this choice, choose wisely..."

"Who?" Asked Harry curiously,

"Your father, James Potter." The hat said,

"And what did he choose?"

"Gryfindor."

"Put me in Slytherin." Snapped Harry, the hat seemed to sigh,

"So be it... You would've done well in Gryfindor, they might have shrunk your head a bit... Better be SLYTHERIN"

The hat was tugged off Harry's head and he ran to take a seat beside Marcus Flint, who patted him hard on the back. Harry grinned from ear to ear. They sat through the rest of the sorting until Fred and George Weasley were called up. They each sat for several minutes under the hat until each was sorted into "SLYTHERIN". They sat down with wide grins,

"First Weasleys in Slytherin!" Cried Fred

"Mum's going to have a fit!" Laughed George, before the boys dug into their meals.

After dinner, the four boys were taken upstairs by a tall girl with long black hair and a boy with blonde hair and aristocratic features. They showed the first years to their dorms after a few words.

"Never travel alone, never fight another house member in front of a member of different house, and if you do fight, don't get caught. Now get to bed." They had said, and the children had scampered up to their dormitories without protest.

* * *

"Holy crap on a cracker." Breathed Harry during breakfast, staring blankly at the Gryffindor table, he hit Marcus' arm several times trying to get his attention, "I can't believe it, it's, it's... Longbottom." Fred choked on his pumpkin juice,

"Who?"

"Neville Longbottom, he went to my primary, he's a complete drip, always whining..." Marcus grinned,

"Bet you cheered him up, eh Harry?" He asked, smirking at his friend, Harry grinned,

"Of course..." He smirked,

"Got reason to be miserable, doesn't he, with a name like that ,'Longbottom!'" Scoffed George. The four boys grinned, and Neville glanced up from his table. The blood drained from his cheeks,

"What's wrong?" Asked his new friend, Katie Bell. Neville gulped,

"Harry Potter. He's here."

"Did you say Potter?" Choked Katie, spraying pumpkin juice all over an unsuspecting second year.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Neville,

"Is he related to Damian Potter? The boy who lived?" She asked, Neville shrugged,

"I don't know, I don't talk to him." He said, "I don't have a death wish..."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been really busy. I know that in the books Fred and George were Gryfindors, but I always felt they were cunning enough for Slytherin anyway. As for bullying, perhaps the twins heads had deflated by the time Harry joined in cannon.**

**Please review, :D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oiy Harry! Get your lazy self up!" Yelled Murcus Flint, throwing a pillow at the sleeping boy. Harry groaned, pulling the pillow under his head and burrowing under the blankets. Fred snickered from a corner and Flint scowled at him, "Put a sock in it Weasley." He snapped, George's head peered round the bathroom door,

"What did I do?" He slurred, toothbrush protruding from the corner of his mouth, Marcus rolled his eyes,

"Not you Weasley, the other Weasley." He said, George scowled and his head disappeared back behind the door. Harry let out a groan from his bed, Fred and Marcus returned their attention to the boy as he rolled off the bed, hit the floor and got up as though nothing had happened, he glanced at his watch,

"Guys, we're going to be late unless we hurry, get a move on!" He cried, tugging on his robes. Marcus rolled his eyes at the boy,

"You gonna brush your hair?" Fred asked, peering at the wild looking boy, Harry grinned, running a hand through his mop of black hair,

"No point," Harry grinned, "it never lies straight, no matter what I do." George hopped into the room, tugging on his shoe as he did so,

"We better run!" He said, the four boys dashed from the room and down the stairs. They were half way through the Slytherin common room when Harry slammed into someone. He and his victim hit the floor with a thump. The other three boys skidded to a halt.

"Watch where you're going" snarled the girl, clambering to her feet. Harry opened his mouth to snap back, when he caught sight of the girl. Her curly blonde hair was pulled into a messy pony tail and her eyes were an icy blue.

"What's your name?" He asked, ignoring the girl's previous comment, the girl scowled at him and one of her friends giggled. It was then he realised that the girl had several others behind her, a tall, skinny girl with short blonde hair, a tiny girl with long red hair, and an average highted girl with short, fluffy black hair. Marcus stepped forward, winking at the girls.

"Excuse my friend here, he is awkward and wierd, unable to cope with such beauty as you ladies." Harry scowled at his friend, and the girls laughed, the girl who had caught Harry's attention smirked,

"I am Daphne Greengrass," she said, extending her hand, Harry caught it in his own, and couldn't suppress a tingle running up his spine. The red haired girl grinned,

"Susan Bones," she said, the tall blonde smiled, eyes fixed on Flint,

"I am Delila Malfoy, pleasure to meet you," she extended her delicate hand to Flint, who smirked,

"I assume you know who I am then?" He asked, the girl nodded,

"I am obligated to know a little about my betrothed, after all, we only have a few years before we are married." Harry coughed,

"Care to catch us up?" He asked, Marcus rolled his eyes,

"I am betrothed to Delila Malfoy, of course." He said, The dark haired girl sneered,

"Seeing as everyone's making introductions, I'm Tracy Davis. Who are the rest of you? Not that I care..." Harry grinned,

"Harry Potter, at your service!" He cried,

"Are you related to Damian Potter?" Asked Susan,

"Yeah, he's my little brother. Don't know him that well though..." The boy answered, a dark look entering his eyes. No one dared ask anything else. Fred stepped forwards,

"Fred Weasley, and here is my brother-"

"George Weasley!" The two boys bowed dramatically, Harry glanced at his watch and groaned,

"We're going to miss breakfast unless we run, now." The eight children began to run towards the lunch hall.

* * *

"That... That... Argh!" Cried Katie Bell, Neville nodded sadly, "I'm going to kill him! How could someone treat you like that!" Neville paled,

"No! Don't fight him, you'll just get hurt. He's not worth it." The girl speared her bacon angrily,

"What a git." She growled.

"Speak of the devil..." Muttered Neville, as the hall doors burst open and several flushed first years walked into the hall casually, sliding into seats at the Slytherin table, Harry Potter at their center. He glanced at Katie and saw a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she looked at the boy, he felt tendrils of jealousy coil in his stomach, but he didn't say anything. He was used to being second best, even his grandmother wanted him to be more like Harry Potter. He would be better, he'd show them all!

* * *

**Hope you liked, hope you all have a fantastic Christmas! Please review!**


End file.
